


[马俊]creep 1

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Summary: 控制欲超强李头X天真无（?）邪黄小朝有点急色李帝努X真的超辣李楷灿





	[马俊]creep 1

“喂，你在干嘛呢？”老板走到怀里搂着一个瘦弱男孩的中年男人的身边，神色不悦地说，“没什么没什么，就给他介绍介绍工作。”中年男人掐媚地笑着，松开了对男孩的桎梏，男孩趁机躲到老板的身后，捏着他的衣角害怕地看着中年男人。

老板自然地护住了身后的人，指挥手下把中年男人赶出了酒吧。男孩在中年男人被赶走深呼了一口气，但仍紧紧地攥着老板的衣角。

“你叫什么名字？”“……黄仁俊。”“成年了吗？”“成年了。”

“行，那你就留在这里工作吧。”

 

黄仁俊原本打算到其他地方工作，却无端被一个中年男人带进了酒吧，虽没有被骚扰成功，却被以为好人的现老板拖进了更黑暗的深渊。

被蒙着眼的黄仁俊被推进一个满是衣服的房间，一个胖女人正不悦地上下打量着他。“太瘦了，又找回来这种赔钱货。”虽然满口抱怨，胖女人还是从衣柜里翻出了几套衣服扔给黄仁俊去试。“每换一套就出来给我看看。”他跌跌撞撞地抱着衣服进了试衣间，按照嘱咐一套一套的试。

衣服是新衣服，但却不是什么正经衣服。

裤子刚好能遮住大腿根的水手服、透明无异的蕾丝上衣和贴身丝绸长裤、松松垮垮的西装和白色的学生运动服。每一套都让黄仁俊非常不自在，胖女人却一反开始的不满，笑容满面地夸奖着，仿佛看到了源源不断的财富。“虽然看起来瘦，但穿出来的效果都不错啊。”她让黄仁俊转了个圈，脸上的笑容更大了。

“看来今晚就可以干活了。小子，待会记得吃饱点哦。”胖女人特地加重了最后四个字的音，轻浮地拍拍黄仁俊的脸后就让人把他带走了。

一路上黄仁俊不断向带着他走的人发问，对方却像木头一样对他不理不睬。他讪讪地闭上嘴，把怀里的衣服抱得更紧一些。

他被领到了一个大房间，里面全是他这样的半大少年，那些少年有的在化妆，有的少年在对着镜子不停说话，有的就这么恹恹地窝在沙发里一眼不发。他的到来没有吸引任何的眼光，大家继续干自己手头上的事。

带着他来的人从怀里掏出一个平板塞给黄仁俊就离开了，他打开平板，平板的桌面上只有孤零零一个视频。视频点开后出现一个三面为墙一面是玻璃的房间，刚才他看见的那个正在化妆的少年正表情迷离对着玻璃一件件地脱去自己身上的衣服，并不断把身体靠近玻璃，黄仁俊吓得差点把手中的平板扔了出去。

“新来的吧。”旁边窝在沙发旁的男孩突然出声把黄仁俊吓了一跳，男孩指指不远处正在补眠的皮肤略黑的金发男孩。“傍上一个好的金主就可以像他那样干什么就干什么咯。”

“所以……”男孩顿了顿，脸上绽开一个神秘的笑容。

“好好干哦。”

 

李马克不是第一次被带来酒吧，他一向不喜欢这种地方，平时也很少来，要不是李帝努非要来，他绝对不会踏进这里一步。

屁股才站上卡座的坐垫，李帝努就迫不及待地招呼来服务员。“楷灿在吧？”得到肯定的回复后，李帝努眼睛立马笑得只剩一条缝。

没多久李楷灿就出来了，身上无袖衫和朋克裙，性感的蜜大腿大咧咧地露在外头。

在配上一头非主流长发他就是街边的大姐头了。李马克想。

但他不敢说，他知道李帝努有多喜欢这个皮肤黑黑的男孩子，要不是李楷灿一直不肯跟他走，李帝努早就把人扛回家了。

和往常孑然一身不同，今天李楷灿跟了个瑟瑟缩缩的穿着水手服的男孩子，奶白色的皮肤在李楷灿的衬托下亮得仿佛会发光。

李楷灿熟练地跨坐在李帝努大腿上，手在水手服男孩背上一推，把人直接推到了李马克怀里。

一头栽进李马克怀里的男孩显然还有点懵，额头顶着李马克的胸肌不知作何反应。

“他叫黄仁俊。”李楷灿夺过李帝努手里的烟，深深地吸了一口后，把烟雾缓缓地吐在他脸上。李帝努一副受不了的模样，大手摁着李楷灿的头，将他的唇压向自己。

唇齿交接发出的水声唤回黄仁俊的意识，他红着脸远离李马克，揪着过短的裤子一个劲地向李马克道歉。

李马克并不介意，他打量着面前的男孩，对方不自然地动作让他突然觉得来这里也不是那么的没趣。

他搂过黄仁俊的腰，鼻尖压在对方的鼻尖上。

“会接吻吗？”


End file.
